


Moon River

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek ogni tanto ci arriva, Dovevo per forza usare tag scemi, Gatto! Gatto!!!, M/M, One Shot, Stiles è davvero un cretino adorabile, Un po' scema, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Idiota!» Derek lo disse scuotendo il capo mentre esaminava con occhio critico e con poca grazia le condizioni in cui Stiles si era ridotto. «Imbranato e imbecille. Cretino.»<br/>La faccia di Stiles era segnata da un graffio doppio su una guancia – per fortuna abbastanza superficiale da non essere destinato a lasciare cicatrici – e un'altra unghiata si allungava sul suo collo troppo sottile da ridicolo umano. Le mani e le braccia erano in uno stato perfino peggiore e la sua t-shirt era rovinata in modo irreparabile. Inoltre Stiles era bagnato fradicio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

 

**Moon River.**

   
 _Io e il mio gatto... siamo due randagi senza nome che non appartengono a nessuno e a cui nessuno appartiene._  
   
 _Vuoi sapere qual è la verità sul tuo conto? Sei una fifona, non hai un briciolo di coraggio, neanche quello semplice e istintivo di riconoscere che a questo mondo ci si innamora, che si deve appartenere a qualcuno, perché questa è la sola maniera di poter essere felici. Tu ti consideri uno spirito libero, un essere selvaggio e temi che qualcuno voglia rinchiuderti in una gabbia. E sai che ti dico? Che la gabbia te la sei già costruita con le tue mani ed è una gabbia dalla quale non uscirai, in qualunque parte del mondo tu cerchi di fuggire, perché non importa dove tu corra, finirai sempre per imbatterti in te stessa._  
   
 _Se io trovassi un posto a questo mondo che mi facesse sentire come da Tiffany... comprerei i mobili e darei al gatto un nome!_  
 _(Colazione da Tiffany)_  
   
   
«Idiota!» Derek lo disse scuotendo il capo mentre esaminava con occhio critico e con poca grazia le condizioni in cui Stiles si era ridotto. «Imbranato e imbecille. Cretino.»  
La faccia di Stiles era segnata da un graffio doppio su una guancia – per fortuna abbastanza superficiale da non essere destinato a lasciare cicatrici – e un'altra unghiata si allungava sul suo collo troppo sottile da ridicolo umano. Le mani e le braccia erano in uno stato perfino peggiore e la sua t-shirt era rovinata in modo irreparabile. Inoltre Stiles era bagnato fradicio.  
«Ehi! Vacci piano con i termini, ragazzone!»  
Derek ignorò del tutto le sue lamentele e lo afferrò per un polso, in modo da controllare meglio in che stato aveva le dita.  
«Un gatto» ringhiò, incredulo e nello stesso tempo preoccupato, anche se fece di tutto per far trapelare solo disapprovazione. «Ti sei fatto massacrare da un gatto. Non ci posso credere. Solo tu puoi essere così stupido.»  
Stiles gli mise il broncio ma non tentò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.  
«Vorrei farti notare che sono ancora tutto intero e che sono sopravvissuto a un mucchio di creature ben più temibili di un micetto, te compreso» disse, conficcandogli la punta di un indice nel torace, o almeno provando a farlo con molto impegno, salvo riuscire solo a fargli il solletico.  
«Un gatto» ripeté Derek, che non riusciva proprio a farsene una ragione.  
Stiles sollevò le spalle, sfilò il polso dalla sua presa e incrociò le braccia sul petto con aria bellicosa. «Lo dici come se avesse vinto lui.»  
«Perché ha vinto lui, cretino. Guardati? È riuscito perfino a spettinarti.» Un secondo dopo averlo detto Derek scosse di nuovo il capo. Ok, forse i capelli erano stati un macello anche prima che Stiles venisse mandato al tappeto da uno stupido felino. In quello il temporale che imperversava da ore aveva di sicuro una buona parte di colpe.  
«Ho vinto io!» insistette Stiles caparbio e con una nota di indignazione nella voce. «Avrei perso se non fossi riuscito prima a catturarlo e poi a trattenerlo per riportartelo, ma è qui, ce l’ho fatta e quindi ho vinto io. Stiles uno, gatto zero. Ho vinto. Io so di avere vinto, non importa quello che pensate tu e il gatto.»  
Derek sospirò e sollevò gli occhi al cielo, poi con una mossa teatrale allungò un braccio e indicò l’angolo più lontano e buio del loft. Il gatto in questione era rintanato lì. Si era chiuso in una sorta di palla di pelo irto e si srotolava solo di tanto in tanto per soffiare con furia tutto il suo astio e la sua viscerale antipatia.  
«Non è nemmeno il mio gatto, Stiles, santo cielo. Quella… cosa infernale ha più artigli di me e mi odia.»  
Stiles si produsse in un violento cenno di diniego che mandò piccole gocce d’acqua piovana a schizzare ovunque, catapultate via dai suoi capelli tutti arruffati.  
«È inutile che dici di no, è il tuo gatto. Ho visto come controlli se è nei paraggi ogni volta che sei nel cortile e stai per salire in macchina. Scommetto che quando sei qui da solo, senza il resto del branco, lo fai salire a casa e gli dai da mangiare e lo chiami “pulcioso” e “adorabile palla di pelo” e, no, forse no, questo no. Ma lo chiami Gatto, però, ti ho sentito io almeno un paio di volte. È il tuo gatto, è inutile che fai finta di no, altrimenti perché lo chiameresti Gatto?»  
Anche dopo anni di conoscenza reciproca la logica per nulla consequenziale dei ragionamenti di Stiles era qualcosa che lasciava Derek sempre frastornato e anche incapace di convincersi che una persona con un cervello così brillante e nello stesso tempo così strambo esistesse davvero.  
Continuare a rispondere era pressoché inutile, ma Derek non riusciva mai a tacere. Stiles, a suo modo, era un provocatore nato. Strappava le parole di bocca perfino a uno che, come lui, era tanto poco amante delle chiacchiere a vanvera. E la cosa più assurda era che con Stiles si finiva con l’intrattenere discussioni così strampalate che dopo, ricordandole, si faticava a credere di avervi preso parte sul serio.  
«Lo chiamo gatto perché è un gatto, come altro dovrei chiamarlo?» Ed eccolo lì, infatti, impegnato a spiegare l’ovvio a un cretino ricoperto di graffi e con un cipiglio combattivo come quello di un eroe greco appena tornato dalla guerra solo per scoprire che, anziché aspettarlo per cantare le sue gesta, la sua regina aveva incoronato un altro. Stiles Stilinski, il re senza più regina, o in quel caso: il salvatore di gatti randagi che nessuno aveva la minima voglia di ringraziare, felino compreso.  
Ma soprattutto, Stiles Stilinski il dannatissimo testardo che non sapeva arrendersi nemmeno davanti all’evidenza, a quando pareva, perché anziché sgonfiarsi gli piantò di nuovo un dito nel petto e sentenziò: «Ah, no! Tu lo chiami sempre Gatto, non gatto. Usi la G maiuscola, si sente dal tono».  
«Tu sei pazzo.» Derek sollevò entrambe le mani in un momentaneo segno di resa, ma un attimo dopo non seppe trattenersi dall’aggiungere: «E spiegami per quale assurdo motivo, secondo te, dovrei fingere che non sia il mio gatto, ammesso e non concesso che lo sia».  
Stiles stirò le labbra nella sua classica smorfietta che voleva dire “la so più lunga di te” e rispose come se fosse tutto perfettamente sensato: «Perché ti vergogni!»  
A occhi più che mai spalancati, Derek lo fissò inebetito. «Mi vergogno? Di avere un gatto?»  
Ovviamente Stiles non era intenzionato a demordere, anzi si era fatto di colpo serissimo.  
«Sì, ti secca di dimostrarti umano e premuroso. Di ammettere che questo posto è troppo grande e troppo vuoto per viverci da solo, e ti prego deciditi a comprare dei mobili, è desolante, non te l’hanno mai detto? Ma non è questo il punto. Ti vergogni eccome: di ammettere che vuoi compagnia e che ti piace fare i grattini dietro le orecchie a Gatto e che gli vuoi bene. Magari sei anche innamorato di qualcuno però non vuoi dirlo a noi, con tutto che siamo il tuo branco. Sei convinto di dover mantenere sempre un certo distacco e di dover fare il duro, di dover essere davvero il grosso lupo cattivo sempre un po’ incazzato per non sembrare vulnerabile. Non vuoi confessare che quello è il tuo gatto perché ti mancano le palle per riconoscere che perfino un bestione come te deve pur appartenere a qualcuno per essere felice. Ti dai le arie da animale selvaggio e pericoloso e intanto ti sei costruito intorno una gran bella gabbia. Ma a me non la dai a bere, non ci casco, vai a cercare di prendere per il naso qualcun altro, Derek, quello è il tuo gatto. Era fuori sotto la pioggia a gelarsi quel suo culo striato e peloso e io te l’ho riportato sano e salvo prima che si perdesse o che lo colpisse un fulmine. Punto.»  
Derek si sentiva come se tutto quel profluvio di parole gli si fosse rovesciato addosso con la violenza un po’ stordente di una secchiata di acqua gelata fatta cadere dall’alto quando uno meno se l’aspettava.  
«Gabbia…» balbettò confuso e parecchio più turbato di quando non gli andasse di ammettere anche solo con se stesso. Iniziava a essere incazzato. La faccenda stava diventando sempre più surreale e però molto meno comica che al principio. Che diavolo ne sapeva Stiles? Credeva davvero di conoscerlo così bene? Come si permetteva di giudicarlo in quel modo e di mettere becco nella sua vita? Con quale autorità e confidenza? E perché diavolo doveva avere così tanta ragione, almeno su un paio di cose?  
Era insopportabile e Derek stava appunto per ringhiarglielo in faccia quando Stiles lo prevenne, più sfrontato di prima e a quanto pareva non meno incazzato di lui. «È il tuo fottuto gatto, amico, non dirmi stronzate, ti ho sentito benissimo l’altro giorno, mentre salivamo in macchina. “Se trovassi un posto a questo mondo che mi facesse sentire come da Tiffany comprerei i mobili e darei un nome al mio gatto” hai detto. E non ho idea di chi sia questa Tiffany, le tizie che frequenti non sono affari miei, ma è il tuo gatto ed è inutile che mi racconti palle, come bugiardo fai abbastanza schifo, e te lo dico da esperto nel ramo.»  
«È… Tiffany? Sul serio?» Derek si diede una sonora manata sulla fronte. Aprì la bocca e un secondo dopo la richiuse. Non sapeva da che parte cominciare. Non riusciva nemmeno a processare ciò che Stiles gli aveva appena detto.  
I sensi di licantropo non lo aiutavano affatto. L’olfatto ad esempio: perché diavolo Stiles odorava come se fosse geloso marcio? Di lui? E perché aveva il battito cardiaco così accelerato? Con un ritmo come quello doveva perfino sentire un po’ di dolore fisico, un senso di costrizione nel petto. Cosa… Derek si diede una seconda manata sulla fronte, mentre un’inattesa lampadina gli si accendeva nel cervello abbagliandolo come i fari di un autotreno avrebbero potuto fare con un povero cerbiatto.  
A occhi sgranati fissò ancora una volta Stiles, che sembrava troppo accaldato, furioso e con le guance in fiamme, e un attimo dopo lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco al gatto, ancora raggomitolato nel suo angolo e non meno furibondo. Un tuono rimbombò senza preavviso, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi sotto il suo sguardo vagamente appannato dallo stupore.  
«Ah…» Era orribile sentirsi come se gli si fosse annodata la lingua, Derek lo odiava, perfino essendo per natura ben poco loquace. «Cretino.» La voce gli tornò quando ormai aveva smesso di sperarci, proprio mentre le sue mani calavano sulle spalle di Stiles, in modo a dire il vero più rassicurante che indignato. «Tiffany è un posto, non una ragazza. Stupido pezzo di idiota.»  
Non riusciva a credere che Stiles non conoscesse il film. Eppure sembrava nerd abbastanza da averlo visto, almeno una volta. Certo era una commedia romantica, ma – forza – tutti conoscevano “Colazione da Tiffany” anche solo per averlo guardato con la propria madre in un noioso pomeriggio d’inverno.  
Però Stiles non aveva avuto una mamma di quel tipo, no, Derek ogni tanto se lo scordava. Per il poco che Scott e Stiles si erano lasciati sfuggire al riguardo era molto probabile che la madre di Stiles non avesse mai passato pomeriggi interi a guardare vecchi film con la testa del figlio sulle ginocchia e i piedi allungati comodamente su una sedia. E lo sceriffo doveva avere altri gusti e altre priorità, per quanto Derek avesse visto di persona fino a che punto si sforzava di essere un buon padre.  
«Tiffany la famosa gioielleria, Stiles» spiegò, con un tono che si era del tutto addolcito. «Quella che sta a New York.» Stiles parve ancora più confuso, così lui si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Stavo citando un film. Un vecchio film con Audrey Hepburn. S’intitola “Colazione da Tiffany”. Piaceva a mia madre e a Laura. Le ragazze adorano certe cose e…» Dovette prendere fiato prima di ammetterlo. «Penso che le ricordasse la mamma. La ricordava anche a me. L’ho visto un sacco di volte con lei proprio per questo e la portavo sul serio a fare colazione davanti alle vetrine, di tanto in tanto.» Gli mancò il fiato, e si costrinse a scacciare i ricordi. Non era quello il momento di pensare a sua madre e a Laura, a quanto sentiva la loro mancanza e a tutto il resto. Non era nemmeno il momento per pensare alla signora Stilinski, a tutti i film che non aveva avuto modo di far conoscere a Stiles e a come Stiles aveva trascorso l’infanzia. Ci sarebbero state occasioni più adatte, in quel preciso istante era più importante cancellare ogni equivoco e occuparsi del significato dell’odore di Stiles e del modo assurdo in cui il suo cuore stava ancora galoppando. «È un film, Stiles, stavo solo citando un film.»  
Stiles non sembrava affatto convinto e, proprio come aveva fatto lui poco prima, guardò prima lui, poi il gatto e poi di nuovo lui, questa volta dritto negli occhi.  
«Un film? Non stai uscendo con una tizia che si chiama Tiffany e di cui non vuoi parlarci un po’ perché di norma le tue fidanzate sono delle pazze psicopatiche e un po’ perché non vuoi ammettere che ti sei preso l’ennesima cotta? E che diavolo c’entra il gatto? Ti metti a citare film a caso, adesso? Solo perché nella frase si parla di gatti?»  
Derek annuì e, anche se era tutto davvero folle, gli venne da ridere. «È un gatto randagio, rosso e tigrato come quello del film» disse. «Che cosa c’è di illogico nel citare una frase su un gatto quando vedi un gatto?»  
Stiles fece una smorfia ma alla fine dovette concedergli che la cosa aveva un suo senso.  
«Perciò non stai vedendo nessuno?» gli chiese, perfino più diretto di quanto Derek si sarebbe aspettato. «E davvero quello non è il tuo gatto?»  
«Mai stato.» Derek si strinse nelle spalle, ma quasi sorrise. «Mi detesta, è evidente. L’avrebbe capito chiunque.»  
«Ha solo paura del temporale, e di me che l’ho trascinato qui di peso. Per lui sono un estraneo, è ovvio che…»  
Derek tossicchiò per bloccare sul nascere una risata che dal nulla gli era appena risalita su per la gola. «No. Mi odia. Sente che sono un predatore. Sa che sono un licantropo. Non gli piaccio. Mi detesta.»  
Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio con aria critica. «Quale parte del mio discorso sul fatto che non devi costruirti intorno una gabbia o pensare o agire come se tutti ti temessero e ti odiassero non era chiara? Perché il fatto che non sia davvero il tuo gatto non toglie che…»  
Derek inspirò con lentezza. «Ho capito.» Avrebbe dovuto essere di nuovo seccato, ma sapere che Stiles si preoccupava in quel modo per lui e che era geloso di lui gli faceva strani effetti, il più stravagante dei quali era che continuava ad avere una gran voglia di sorridere o di ridacchiare come una ragazzina sciocca.  
«È buffo» disse, cercando di trovare almeno un motivo plausibile per tutta quell’improvvisa ilarità tanto poco nel suo stile. «Almeno su una cosa ci hai azzeccato. Nel film la protagonista dice la frase che citavo e adotta un randagio e, per tutto il tempo, lo chiama Gatto, con la G maiuscola.»  
Stiles sollevò un dito, ma anziché provare di nuovo a pungolarlo lo scosse sotto il suo naso. «Lo sapevo! Nessuno ci crede ma ho quasi sempre ragione io.» Poi però prese fiato e scosse il capo. «Ma non è il tuo gatto.»  
Derek fece cenno di no con la testa e ribadì: «Mai stato. Lo giuro».  
Stiles sospirò a bocca aperta e con un’ombra di mortificazione a incupirgli il viso. «Ho lottato con quella bestiaccia orribile e pulciosa riempiendomi di graffi come un povero coglione per nulla, eh. Non è il tuo gatto. Non si era perso. Non ti faceva pensare alla tizia per cui non hai una cotta perché non esiste e non c’era nessun bisogno che io mi dessi al wrestling con un felino sotto la pioggia solo perché pensavo che, anche se ti ricordava un’altra persona, era il tuo gatto e tu ci tenevi e ti saresti sentito una merda se si fosse perso durante un temporale. Sono davvero un cretino.»  
«Mmh mmh.» Derek non riuscì più a trattenere il sorriso. Per strano che fosse si ricordava ancora come doveva scoprire i denti e lasciare che le belle sensazioni che stava provando arrivassero fino a illuminargli anche lo sguardo. «È una vita che te lo dico.»  
Stiles pareva incerto. Il sorriso doveva averlo spiazzato. Il suo odore e il suono del suo cuore però smascheravano la certezza dei sentimenti che provava e che nemmeno la confusione riusciva a camuffare o a nascondere.  
Derek sorrise di nuovo, con ancora maggior convinzione, e ne approfittò per continuare il discorso prima che lui potesse rispondere. «Dal momento che non hai visto il film non sai come finisce, giusto?»  
Stiles lanciò un’ultima occhiataccia al gatto e poi disse «No» e per una volta non aggiunse altro. Rimase a fissare Derek un po’ incerto e un po’ imbronciato, con le labbra tirate e il naso più che mai arricciato per via dell’espressione a metà tra la stizza e l’imbarazzo.  
Derek aveva ancora le mani sulle sue spalle e le sollevò fino a circondargli collo e nuca, costringendolo a spalancare gli occhi per lo stupore e a inclinare la testa un po’ di lato.  
«Finisce che i protagonisti si tengono il gatto» gli soffiò sul viso, «e che comprano i mobili insieme, credo, ma soprattutto finisce così.» E poi si inumidì le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, un attimo prima di cominciare il bacio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei voluto dedicare questo piccolo raccontino scemo a un sacco di gente, troppa per elencarla tutta. Però se siete in questo fandom e di norma fangirlate con me questo racconto è per voi, e se non siete in questo fandom ma sopportate i miei deliri al riguardo e leggete comunque pezzetti in anteprima di ciò che scrivo, questo racconto è anche per voi. E poi è per la mia beta, ovviamente. Grazie come sempre, tesoro. Davvero non sai che meravigliosa sensazione di "branco e di casa" mi da essere di nuovo nello stesso fandom con te <3
> 
> PS: colgo spudoratamente questa occasione per pubblicizzare un pochino il [Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/) che io e la mia beta stiamo organizzando. A tema Teen Wolf, ovviamente ;)  
> 


End file.
